Life Changes When The Dog Doesn't Die
by Chasethefireflies
Summary: What if Sirus had been saved? A mystery woman appears in Dumbledore's office, and everyone seems to know her, apart from Harry. Who is she, and why is she kissing Snape and hugging Lupin? Post OOTP, with some canon but a lot of changes. M for language
1. Who's That Girl

"But some part of him realized, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before. . . . Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him. . . . If Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back. . . . That he really was . . ." Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, p.808

Chapter One

'I shall see you in half an hour' said Dumbledore quietly. 'One… two… three…'

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound…

The familiar view of Dumbledore's majestic office encircled him. A few of the dozing portraits grunted awake at the sound of Harry hitting the floor. Harry got up and stood silent for a moment. Sirius was gone. He had fallen behind the curtain and wasn't going to return. Harry kicked at the desk angrily, and then winced in pain at how hard his foot had connected. Among the tinkling of the headmasters fragile instruments falling to the floor, a familiar chuckle sounded behind him.

'Bit of a stupid thing to do.'

Harry froze, standing on one leg and clutching his injured toe. No. It could not be. He didn't turn, but instead slowly lowered his foot. Harry had seen him die, and now his mind was playing tricks on him. He must just be exhausted, and replaying old memories of his godfather in his head. Yeah, that was it, he said to himself. Shaking his head, he lent down to rub at his aching foot, when the voice spoke again.

'Harry? Are you alright?' A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and the weight of it was too real for Harry. He suddenly turned, and was caught in shock at Sirius standing right in front of him, looking very confused and very much alive.

'He saw you die, Pads, give him a minute, for Merlin's sake.' Harry jumped, turning back to see a woman lounging in Dumbledore's chair. She had long scarlet hair, darker than a Weasley, tied up into a pony tail. She was around Sirius' age and was wearing distinctly muggle clothes. She was sitting sideways, so her legs hung lazily over one of the arms and her feet rocked back and forth in thick, lace up boots.

It was Sirius' turn to freeze this time. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, he whispered 'Jess?'

'The one and only, gorgeous,' she smirked, resting her chin lazily on her palm.

'I..you..no. No. You were.. you are.. dead.' All the blood seemed to have drained from his face, and his hands were visibly shaking hanging down at his sides.

'So are you, mate, and you're still standing there with your mouth open like a bloody fish. I'll just explain when everyone gets here, skip repeating myself a hundred times over.' With that, she sent a patronus from her wand, which formed the ghost of a small bird, out of the open window. Sirius seemed to be on the brink of falling over, looking even more worried than the night Voldemort had returned.

Harry choked suddenly, tears springing a leak down his face. Sirius was alive. He was actually alive, standing there in front of him and now looking at him with concern.

'Harry? What's wrong? What happened at the Ministry? I was there.. but then I was here. I just..' Sirius was interrupted again, although this time by the appearance of Dumbledore in the office doorway. Sirius immediately began towards Dumbledore, as if to begin asking questions, but Dumbledore's electric blue eyes became fixated on the woman's presence. She remained lazily draped across his chair and didn't even look at him.

'You took your time,' she said, glancing up at him and raising her eyebrows.

Dumbledore's mouth, that had been hanging open at the sight of her, snapped closed.

'I apologise for my lateness,' he replied calmly, approaching the desk. The woman made no move to vacate his seat, so Dumbledore conjured three cushy armchairs out of thin air and settled into one. He gestured for Sirius and Harry to join him, but only Harry did. Sirius remained rooted to the spot, staring wordlessly at her.

'Welcome back, Jessica. I must admit that we thought you gone...'

'I was, for a while…' At these words, Sirius seemed to come alive with fury, moving forward and pointing wildly at her.

'For a while! You were gone for fifteen years, Jess! Do you know what's happened? Do you know what happened to James and Lily? He killed them! Do you know what's happened to Harry? To me? All in the while since you've been gone! Do you know what Pettigrew did?'

'Of course I know what Pettigrew did, Sirius. Course I fucking know. You ask where I was, but where the fuck were you? You lost your temper at the rat and got yourself locked up in fucking Azkaban! Great lot of good you were to Harry! I'm sure thats exactly what James wanted you to do!' Jessica bit back; sitting up in the chair, her eyes murderous. It was now Harry's turn for his mouth to fall open. Dumbledore, on the otherhand, looked at them over his half-moon glasses, his eyes flicking between them as if watching an interesting game of tennis.

'JAMES WAS YOUR BROTHER, JESSICA! YOU WEREN'T HERE! YOU LEFT AND HARRY HAD NO ONE!'

'YEAH, BECAUSE YOU GOT YOURSELF ARRESTED FOR MURDER!' As her voice raised, Jessica sat higher and higher in the chair, and Dumbledore's brow began to of a sudden, Harry realised what Sirius had said. James was Jessica's brother, he'd said. Harry had another aunt, and this one was maybe the furthest thing away you could get from Petunia Dursley.

 **-Authors Note: Hey guys, it's been a while since the first time I uploaded this chapter! I only ever wrote a little of the story, but my bf at the time really hated it and the whole idea and kind of convinced me to give up on it. So I did and years later, I've dumped him and want t continue! I've practically rewritten this chapter and will be updating all the other already posted chapters too, and begin regularly updating and publishing new chapters. Please review and favourite, make my day!**


	2. Tea and a Bit of the Truth

'MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE, IF YOU HAD BEEN AROUND TO TRY AND HELP!'

'I'm your what?' Harry interjected, at a normal volume, still trying to catch up.

'WHAT, LIKE YOU WERE?! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE THEIR SECRET KEEPER, SIRIUS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT, EH?!'

'THE RAT CONVINCED ME!'

'YOU STUPID MUTT!'

'Enough,' said Dumbledore calmly, though the two paid absolutely no attention to him.

'FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU WERE, LOCKED UP IN BLOODY AZKABAN!'

'FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU WERE, RUNNING AWAY!'

'I DID NOT RUN AWAY!'

'Enough!' Dumbledore said loudly, standing up. As he did, the office door crashed open, revealing Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Snape.

'Sirius?' Lupin took a step into the room, shocked to see the best friend that he thought he had lost standing in front of him, his face red with anger. Sirius turned to look at him, revealing the woman standing almost nose to nose with him. 'Jessica!'

The woman smiled at the sight of him, for the first time since she had appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Harry noticed how young she looked when she smiled, and how white her teeth were against the deep crimson of her lips.

'Remus! Darling, you're missing the party, get in here!' She walked around Sirius, not even bothering to look at him, and ran into Lupin's surprised arms. He seemed as shocked as Sirius to see her there, but nowhere near as angry, as he held her by the shoulders to look at her, and his face split into a wide grin. He looked past her to Sirius, and his eyes creased.

'But, how, Sirius? We saw you fall, Bellatrix's curse hit you square in the chest.' Sirius looked questioningly at him, completely unaware of what Lupin was talking about. Jessica, however, waved off Lupin's questions.

'We can get to all that in a minute. Snivellus! How nice of you to join us!' She had moved away from Lupin and had planted a kiss on Snape's shocked face, leaving a red lip imprint on his pasty cheek. 'And, Minnie too! Oh, aren't we ever so popular!' At a mention of her name, shocking Harry, McGonagall broke into a smile and shook her head amiably at her. Jessica grinned, and walked back to Dumbledore's chair and sat down, this time with both feet on the floor. Snape seemed to be trying to take the look of shock of his face, and replace it with one of malice, but to Harry's amazement, a subtle blush reddened his sallow features.

'Jessica, I do not wish to rush you, but Harry has had a long night. Madame Pomfrey will probably be wishing to have a look over him in the hospital wing presently…'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' She looked over for the first time at Harry, and smiled sheepishly. Harry eyes brushed over features, trying to pinpoint any similarities between the two of them. Maybe in the way her nose curved, or something, he supposed. Dumbledore, however, had immediately recognised a similarity between them; their tempers, which could erupt without warning.

'Why don't we all sit down?' Dumbledore asked, conjuring another three chairs around the desk and gesturing to those standing to take a seat.

'Some tea would be good too, Dobs,' Jessica said casually, which was immediately followed by a loud crack!

'Mistress Jessie! Mistress Jessie! You is home!' Dobby jumped up and down in glee, his tea cosies wobbling dangerously on his head. 'You have come back to see Dobby! Dobby has missed you so much, Mistress Jessie!' The house elf threw his arms around Jessica's legs into a tight hug and then leapt back. 'Mistress Jessie ask for tea? Dobby will be right back!' And with a second crack! Dobby disappeared.

'You know Dobby?!' Harry said in utter disbelief. 'How?'

But, before she could answer, Dobby had returned, floating a heavily laden tray complete with a teapot, a large plate of biscuit and jugs of sugar and milk. Alongside the tray, seven cups and saucers appeared, floating towards each person residing in the office.

'Dobby brought your favourite biscuits, Mistress! Dobby still remembers!' He said excitedly, his ears bouncing while he hurried to fill her cup with tea. When he was done, he turned, 'And Master Harry! You is meeting Mistress Jessica!' Dobby was so happy, tears seemed to be streaming from his eyes and he almost dropped the teapot. Jessica reached over and took it from him, placing it onto the tray now sitting on the desk.

'Thank you, Dobby. Listen, go back to the kitchens and I'll come visit you as soon as I've finished with this lot, okay?' Dobby grinned toothily and nodded. He threw his arms around her legs once more, backed away and disappeared.

'You know Dobby?!' Harry repeated, staring at the spot where Dobby had been standing.

'I'm sure he's going to want to be the one to explain it all, so I'll leave it to him. We've got a lot of stuff to talk about as it is.' Jessica looked across to Harry once more, and smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

'Jessica, you had better start talking.' Sirius demanded. He had moved his armchair closer to Harry's, and put one hand on his shoulder.

'Start at the beginning, if you will,' Dumbledore added.

'Can't I just go over at happened tonight?' She said with a groan, dramatically throwing her head back like a toddler about to have a tantrum. 'Like you said, Harry is tired and it's been a long night for everyone. I mean, Sirius died and everything and…'

'What!?' Sirius said with a bark, his eyes wide, Harry moved uncomfortably as the hand on his shoulder turned into a vice-like grip.

'Just the events of tonight will suffice for now, Jessica. But, we will need to talk about what else has happened.' Dumbledore nodded his head; a prompt for her to begin speaking.

'I heard through the grapevine that tonight was the night that they were going to get into the Department of Mysteries to get the prophecy. I heard the Dark Lord was going to use Harry to get it. I knew that if Harry was going to get into deep water, there would be no stopping Sirius. After all, the man will risk his bloody life at the drop of a fucking hat. As soon as I heard, I made for London. Got there too late to stop them going in. Found the red headed boy, I guess he's one of Arthur's…'

'Ron,' Harry interrupted, 'his name is Ron.'

'Fine, I found Ron covered in the brains in one of the rooms and threw a couple of stunners at them, which got the majority off. I guessed that Harry would only have left his friends if the death eaters were getting close to the prophecy. Then, a bunch of the Order of Phoenix ran past, and Sirius was in the middle of them.' She turned to Sirius then, who was staring at her intently. 'You're an idiot for going there. You know that Lestrange has it in for you, and that she'll do anything to get at you.'

Sirius opened his mouth at this, as if he were about to argue, but Lupin reached out and put his hand softly on his arm, a silent message to stop himself.

'I accioed Sirius out of the group and stunned him. I had a little Polyjuice on hand so took a few of his hairs. I may have pulled a few too many, so look out for a bald spot, Pads.' Predictably, Sirius immediately put his hand up to his hair and she sneered at him.

'I took a death eater out, one of the thugs always hanging around Malfoy. Goyle, I think his name is.' At Harry's nod, she continued, 'I used imperius on him- and don't give me that look, Minnie, sometimes it is necessary- and forced the potion down him. He was the one you saw die, and fall behind the veil. I got Sirius back to Dumbledore's office and left him here to wake up. I didn't see the rest of the battle, but I went and checked on your friends, Harry. Did what I could to help the bushy-haired girl. I think she was the only one seriously injured.'

'Don't worry, Mr Potter. Miss Granger is in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey thinks she will be waking up within the next few hours,' Professor McGonagall assured him, when a look of alarm crossed across his face.

'And everyone else? Ron and Ginny? Neville and Luna?' Harry looked around to the headmaster, who was smiling and nodding.

'Everyone is just fine, Harry. There were no fatalities on our side, especially as we now know about Sirius being safe,' Dumbledore intoned, reaching across and patting his knee.

Harry breathed deeply, and began to feel fatigue set in. He thought of how comfy a fresh pair of pyjamas would be, and how warm he would be in bed. As his eyes began to droop, Dumbledore rose from his seat, followed quickly by Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. Jessica remained in her seat, looking with her head tilted at Harry. He looked so much like James, it was scary. With his eyes almost closed, he reminded her of the way James would fall asleep in front of the fire at home when he was a child.

The headmaster continued, 'I think it is best that Harry goes to find Poppy right about now, Professor McGonagall.' As she nodded, and went to take Harry's arm to lead him out of the armchair and down to the hospital wing, Sirius interjected.

'I'll take him,' he announced, putting his arm around Harry, who stood sleepily next to him.

'I'm sorry, Sirius, but I must insist that you are not seen walking about the castle. Minerva will ensure he gets there safely. Perhaps, it is best that you go back to Grimmauld Place for the night, and return tomorrow, to see Harry. Remus, will you?'

Lupin took hold of Sirius' arm, said a quiet 'goodnight' to Harry, threw a smile at Jessica, and began to walk towards the doorway. But, Sirius stood his ground, staring Dumbledore down.

'I'm staying with Harry. Even if it's just as his loveable dog curled up next to his bed.' In the background, Jessica snorted into her hand, trying to hold back giggles, throwing a glance at Snape who was smirking. Sirius ignored her, and continued to look at the Headmaster.

'If you must, Sirius. But, please walk down to the hospital wing in your dog form. Your presence may not be particularly well appreciated by some members of staff. Mr. Filch, for instance.' Jessica snorted even louder this time, which was echoed by Lupin, although he covered his with a cough. Harry began to shuffle towards the door, no longer caring who came with him, just longing for a bed to sleep in. Sirius silently followed, changing into his animagus form as he went.


	3. Awake with a Jolt

Harry awoke with a jolt, his eyes flashing open and his hands hauling him into a sitting position. Sirius, who had been curled up as a dog on the floor next to the bed, was immediately on his feet, transformed back into a human. Harry looked around in shock, the events of the previous night flooding back to him in unbelievable waves. He saw Ron fighting against the brains, being wrapped up tighter and tighter. He saw Hermione collapse and Neville dropping the prophecy. The contents of which he still had no idea of, he realised, grabbing at the sheets. Then the image of Sirius, a laugh still etched on his face, being hit by Bellatrix Lestrange's curse, falling backwards into the veil. Then he remembered the comforting weight of Sirius' hand on his shoulder, when he turned and found that his godfather was still alive. The woman had saved him.

That woman. Jessica, they had called her. Sirius had said.. no.. it couldn't be. Harry thought that he had heard Sirius say that James had been her brother. That Harry was her nephew. But, that couldn't be. Someone would have told him. Sirius, or Lupin, or Dumbledore. But, Dumbledore hadn't told him about the prophecy, or the Order of the Phoenix. He hadn't saved Harry from the Dursley's; he'd abandoned him there. That woman, if she was his aunt, she had left him too. She had left him with the Dursley's, to be locked in a cupboard and practically starved. His grip tightened on the sheets. Everyone knew about her, except him. Even Dobby, who had tried to save him in his second year, and who had got him through the lake task in his fourth. He had called her 'Mistress.' How did they know each other? Why did everyone know about it, except him?

When had he fallen asleep? He suddenly thought back, very aware that he did not remember the end of the conversation last night. He looked around the hospital wing; it was practically empty, apart from Madame Pomfrey in her office. Everyone must have already gone down to breakfast, he realised. But, Ron and Hermione had been in a much worse way than he had. How long had he been sleeping. He looked to Sirius, who had been watching Harry think with wide eyes and a worried expression. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand, but his legs were wobbly and he sank down into a sitting position. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he really remembered from the conversation was Dobby's appearance, and sipping the tea while listening to the woman begin to explain. Had he interrupted her at one point? He had a vague recollection of correcting her.

'Harry? Harry, what's wrong?' Sirius' worry was evident in his voice, and he grabbed at his arm when Harry tried to stand again.

'Where is she?! That woman, Jessica, where is she?!' Harry demanded, his head whipping from side to side, checking to see if she was hidden in the hospital wing. She had appeared out of nowhere last night in Dumbledore's office.

'I…' Sirius hesitated, but continued when Harry looked at him, wide eyed and expectant, 'I don't know… I haven't left you since I brought you here.' Harry tried to lift himself off the bed once more, but Sirius stopped him. 'Harry, she might have even gone already. She never said whether she was sticking around. Just take it easy. I'll get Madame Pomfrey…' Sirius didn't need to though, as Madame Pomfrey was already walking across the hospital wing from her office, her mouth in a tight line, carrying a steaming potion.

'Mr. Potter, you are awake. You have been asleep for much longer than I expected, nearly fifteen hours. Mr. Black , you will have to move out of my way, I need to see to my patient.' Madame Pomfrey elbowed Sirius out of the way and tried to take Harry's temperature. However, Harry jerked his head out of the way, and made to get out of bed again.

'I want to go, I have things to do,' Harry said, reaching for a dressing gown folded on the table next to him. Madame Pomfrey reached across the bed and, with more force than Harry expected, pulled him back on to the bed. She poured a cup full of the potion and briskly handed it to him. Harry downed it, and grimaced at the taste of dirt and milk.

'You can go presently, Mr. Potter. You had a long night, Professor Dumbledore explained to me what has happened. He will want to speak to you…'

'I want to speak to him and I want to go now.' And, with that, Harry launched himself out of bed, grabbed the fresh robes that were always left nearby, and marched out of the hospital wing. Sirius followed, obviously concerned, in his animal form. Madame Pomfrey watched the two leave, muttering about how unhygienic the dog was, directing her wand to strip the bed.

Once Harry had changed in a nearby bathroom, he and Sirius began to walk towards the Headmasters office, ignoring whispers from first years and congratulations from fifth years. As they turned a corner, Harry almost walked head first into Colin Creevey, who was carrying a basket of fruit and a 'GET WELL SOON!' card.

'Harry! I was just coming to visit you!' Colin lifted the basket into Harry's gaze, and carried on; 'Ron and Hermione were just finishing lunch and then they were coming too! Hey, nice dog! Is he friendly? Hey, Harry! Where are you going?' Harry just kept walking past Colin, who looked on confused, especially when the dog with Harry seemed to shake his head disapprovingly.

He kept walking determinedly towards Dumbledore's office, not bothering to glance at Sirius to see if he was keeping pace. As he got to the gargoyle, he realised that he didn't have the password. He started shouting random sweets at it, hoping it would move.

'Honeydukes! Sugar Quills! Chocolate Frog! Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans! I don't know! Butterbeer Cough Drops?!' This encouraged very alarmed glances from passing students and portraits. Sirius looked up at him, desperately hoping he would calm down before talking to Dumbledore and Jessica. The latter knew very well how to shout.

'Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?' Came Professor McGonagall's strict voice from behind him.


	4. Boiling Over

As Professor McGonagall impatiently looked at Harry for an answer to what he was doing, the gargoyle suddenly jumped aside. Harry launched himself at the stairs, not bothering to answer the deputy Headmistress, and Sirius followed diligently behind him. When he reached the door to Dumbledore's office, Harry did not wait to be asked in, nor did he knock. Instead, he burst in angrily, looking around the room for any sign of the mystery woman he had met the night before.

She was sat in a comfy looking armchair, with a sandwich on a plate hovering next to her, opposite the Headmaster. Both had looked around at the sound of the door, but neither seemed surprised at who had entered. Harry supposed that they must have heard him shouting downstairs, and had ordered the gargoyle to move.

'Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,' smirked the woman. Her sarcasm grated on Harry, and his reply was a dark stare.

'Harry, we understand your anger and that you will want to…'

'Anger?' Harry said quietly, looking straight at Dumbledore. 'Why would I be angry, Professor? Maybe because you left us with that hag all year? The hag that used veritaserum on everyone, and then tried to use the cruciatus curse on me?'

'Harry, I…'

'Or, maybe because you left Snape to teach me Occlumency, after I watched Mr. Weasley get attacked by Nagini? It didn't work though, did it? VOLDEMORT TRICKED ME AND I HAD TO WATCH SIRIUS DIE! AND THEN YOU SEND ME BACK, WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION AT ALL, AND SIRIUS IS HERE, ALIVE! THIS RANDOM WOMAN SAVED HIM AND THEN? THEN SHE STARTS SPOUTING THAT SHE'S MY AUNT!'

'Harry, calm down for a moment,' Sirius urged. 'I'm angry aswell. There will be an explanation, I'm sure…'

'MY AUNT, WHO YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME ABOUT. YOU LEFT ME AT THE DURSLEYS TO LIVE IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS, WITH DUDLEY PUNCHING ME WITH EVERY CHANCE HE COULD GET. THEN I FIND OUT I'M A WIZARD AND YOU DON'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING! YOU LEAVE ME TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT OVER AND OVER. AND LAST YEAR, I WATCHED CEDRIC DIE AND YOU STILL DID NOT SAY ANYTHING!'

'HARRY, THAT IS ENOUGH.' Dumbledore bellowed, standing up from his chair. Jessica had not taken her eyes off of Harry since he had stepped into the room. She regarded him with a sense of confusion, rather than pity. Dumbledore had refrained from telling her anything about Harry's life at her request; she wanted to hear it from Harry himself. Just from looking at her, you could see her mind was whirring.

Harry had paused, breathing heavily. Sirius stood slightly behind him, seeming hesitant to approach. Dumbledore sunk back into his chair, not looking away from Harry for a moment.

'I want to know everything. I need to know everything,' Harry said slowly and deliberately. Dumbledore opened his mouth as if he intended to speak, but Jessica interrupted him.

'I will tell you everything you want to know. The question is whether you will accept it.' Jessica rose from her seat and began to walk to Harry, continuing to speak. 'When I say that I left you for a reason, you will need to believe me. I had a choice and I made my choice. It may have been the wrong one, but you will need to stop yourself resenting it. I do not regret my choice, Harry, as there is no point. I left and you were given to the Dursley's. I cannot change what has happened. When I tell you where I have been and why, you have to just listen. Wait until you have heard everything to begin asking questions.'

'Fine.' Harry replied bluntly, approaching an empty armchair and stiffly sitting on it.

'Albus, Sirius, leave.' Jessica ordered, waving them away with her hand. Dumbledore slowly stood, and began to walk to the door. Sirius, on the other hand, looked shocked as his willingness to leave. He did, however, get up once Dumbledore had firmly grasped his shoulder, raising his silver eyebrows at him.

Harry and Jessica Potter were left sitting alone in the grand office. Neither spoke. Harry only looked darkly at his aunt, whereas she acknowledged him curiously. She sat looking at him, studying him. He looked exactly like James.

'Well?'

'Where should I begin?'

'At the start.'


	5. Start at the Beginning

'Where should I begin?'

'At the start.'

'On the night that James and Lily died, I was with Pettigrew. The order had been hearing rumours that Voldemort was getting ready to strike at you. Pettigrew was the weakest of us, always had been. If anyone was going to betray James, it would be him. I figured the more time I spent wih him, the less time he would have to speak to Voldemort. I never had any idea that I was already too late. When I left Pettigrew that morning, your parents were already dead, the house was destroyed and you were gone.

'I pleaded with Dumbledore, but he refused. Lily hated that sister of hers, Harry, but I never would have imagined that Petunia would let any harm come to you. I trusted Dumbledore to protect you. The day after Halloween, he sent me away. He told me that Voldemort would return one day, but for now, he would be hidden. I was to find him and slow his progress. I blindly agreed, with no idea how I could ever slow him down. Dumbledore, for some reason unbeknownst to be, sent me to Albania. He was certain that was where Voldemort would spend his exile.'

As Jessica talked, Harry continued to stare at her with an unchanging expression. He silently noted how the curve of her nose was similar to his, and that she wrinkled it in disgust when she did not understand something. He didn't want to listen to her. He didn't think anything she could ever say would make up for missing all that time. But, he wanted to know what was so important that Dumbledore had sent her away from him. After all, she had obviously not completed the mission she had been assigned all those years ago. She continued speaking, oblivious to Harry's inner monologue wondering whether he should get up and walk out, or trust her.

'I was told that Voldemort would be looking for something in particular in Albania. We didn't know whether he knew exactly where it was, or what it was, but he was definitely going to be looking for it. I was to find out what it was.'

'Did you?' Harry interrupted, curious. He mentally scorned himself; he had wanted to appear nonchalant, as if he didn't care what she was saying. But, she was intriguing him. Why would she have been sent to Albania? Why would Voldemort have gone there?

'I found where it was hidden too late. It had already been found and taken. I was years behind; the traces of dark magic were weak, but nevertheless, there. No care had been taken in hiding them. The magic of the object left a trace too, but it was not a dark one. It was more… light. Refreshing. It was old magic that was not intended to be used for evil. Voldemort tainted it. You could smell the destruction in the air. I don't know what Voldemort did to it, but he ruined it with his magic and stole it, long ago. I had no way of knowing where he had taken it, or how long ago. This was maybe two or three years after… after I had been sent there. I had already hit a dead end, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.'

'You kept looking, didn't you? That's why you never came to get me.'

Jessica looked her nephew right in the eye and saw fourteen years of suffering. She saw hurt in the realisation that he had had another relative that did not want him. For a few seconds, he looked so incredibly tiny and innocent; Jessica was choked at the sight. She had left him to pursue a dead man, in a wild goose chase. Someone else could have been sent, and she could have stayed to protect him. But she didn't.

'Harry, I made my choice. James and Lily made their choice to join the Order and fight. Sirius made the choice to go after Pettigrew, and risk getting thrown in Azkaban. Your friends made the choice to join you last night at the ministry. We make choices, Harry, and they aren't always the right ones. But we make them, and that is that. There is no point in regretting the years that I didn't know you, Harry, because I've missed them. They are gone, and I am sorry that you had to spend them with the Dursley's. But, that's done. The Dark Lord is back and I am going to fight. You don't have to like it, Harry, but it is going to happen. Do you understand that?' Jessica's voice had gotten louder, and her speech had gotten faster. She looked upset and angry, but not with Harry. It was like she was angry with every twist that had been thrown at her.

'I understand.'

'Thank you.'

'I have questions…'

'I do too.'

'Me first.' Harry said firmly. 'Was it you who made me fall asleep last night?'

'Technically it was Dobby…'

'Why?'

'Uhuh, my turn. One question each, from now on, in turns.'

'Okay...'

'Is Petunia still a bitch?'

Despite himself, Harry burst out laughing. He had no idea why he found her simple question so funny, but all the stress and exhaustion from the past 24 hours hit him at once and he could not stop laughing. Tears of mirth started rolling from his eyes, and Jessica started laughing from the sight of it. She was wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her thin jumper and throwing her head back. Harry finally composed himself enough to answer.

'Yep.'

And with that, Jessica started laughing again, muttering 'I fucking knew it,' over and over.

'Why would Voldemort go to Albania?' Interrupted Harry. He didn't know why he had let himself become friendly enough with her to laugh and joke. He was here for answers and he was going to get them.

'All I know is that he was there. I found his trace and followed it, like Dumbledore told me. As for why he would go there? Fuck knows, sweetheart. The man, if you can even call him that, is insane.'

'You swear a lot.'

'Is that your question?' Jessica smirked at him.

'Do you know the prophecy?'

Her face fell slightly, 'Only the part that the Dark Lord knows. James told me when the three of you went into hiding.'

Harry dropped his head and muttered 'more than me then,' under his breath.

'Excuse me?' Jessica asked quickly, her head shooting up.

'I don't know the prophecy. Neville dropped it at the ministry, and I couldn't hear it.'

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' she breathed, getting up and beginning to pace around the office.

'I told you, I haven't told anything. I'm not allowed to know anything. I'm sick and tired of being the last person to find out about every little..' With each word, Harry's voice became louder and more upset.

'Harry, stop. Just shut up a minute. You have to start at the beginning, like I did for you.'

'But I hardly know anything about you yet!'

'We'll get to that later. Tell me about the Dursleys.'

 **Thankyou for the follows and the favourites in such a short amount of time! Please, please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Mistress Is Back!

As Harry explained to Jessica about his childhood, locked in a cupboard and working like a house-elf, she sat silently looking at her nephew. She sat silently regretting all the years that had passed since her brother had died. Her lips were pressed into a solemn line and her elbows rested on her knees. When he talked about how that bastard of a man and his bitch wife called Jamie's baby 'freak,' her nails dug into her arms, leaving red crescent moon shaped marks in their wake.

When he spoke of them smuggling 'Norbert' up to the astronomy tower, she snorted. It was something her boys would do, back when they were at school. When he told her about blowing up his Aunt Marge, she broke into a wide smile that reached her deep brown eyes and made them twinkle as brightly as Dumbledore's. She shook her head when he mentioned his and Ron's foray into the Slytherin common room, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, murmuring 'clever girl' when Hermione's name was mentioned with regards to the polyjuice potion.

When he began to tell her about his fourth year, and his name coming out of the goblet of fire, she slammed her fist down onto the arm of her chair and muttered 'bloody fucking Crouch,' then gestured for him to continue. As far as he could work out, she had heard what was happening at Hogwarts with regards to the Triwizard Tournament from afar, but never in detail. When Harry explained about Dobby's help with the gillyweed in the Second Task, she threw her head back once more and laughed a loud 'Hah!' and called out for the , Dobby apparated in front of the two of them with a loud crack! and grinned toothily at his Mistress.

'Harry has been telling me about how much help you've given him over the years, Dobs. And, how sometimes you've helped maybe a little too much?' Jessica raised one scarlet eyebrow and winked at the elf, who actually seemed to blush a little.

'Oh, Mistress Jessie! Dobby was doing exactly like yous said! I helped Master Harry as much as I could, but he is good at finding ways to get around you! Just like Master James was with his Maunders back at the manor!'

Jessie laughed at the memory of Dobby chasing the four boys around the manor on their broomsticks, repairing vases and tapestries as he went. She was quickly interrupted by a shocked, wide-eyed Harry asking 'You knew my Dad, Dobby?'

'Oh yes, I helped Mistress Euphemia very much with both Master James and Mistress Jessie! Master Monty was very busy with work, but we all loved Master James and Mistress Jessie very very much!'

'And we loved you too, Dobs. You did the best job of looking after Harry you possibly could. You were and will always be the best elf I know. I'm just so sorry for what happened between then and now.'

'Oh no no no, Mistress Jessie, you stop that. Yous did what you need to, and I would spend those years with the Malfoys one hundred times over if it means that you come back and gets me. I'm a lucky elf to be a Potter Elf. The luckiest elf of all.' And with that, Dobby took her hand from the arm of her chair and held it in both hands. He squeezed it softly and looked up into her face with adoration. 'Now yous is back, and Dobby can be with his Mistress again. I can cook yous meals, and make your bed ready each morning and when Master Harry comes in the summer, I can make his favourite treacle tart! And yous favourite trifle! And Master Pads will have an extra drop of firewhisky in his coffee and Master Remmy will have hot chocolate instead of tea at night! It will all be what its meant to be!'

'But Dobby, what about you being a free elf? Are you just going to give that up to go back to Jessica? Wait.. I could come to you? Spend the summer with you?' Harry had a bubble of hope in his chest, one like he hadn't felt since Sirius had brought up the idea back on the night Pettigrew escaped. He tried to squash it; to not let it fill him up to much just for it to get emptied again.

'Of course Harry Potter will come to live with Dobby and Mistress. He is a Potter! And Mistress Jessie freed Dobby long ago by accident. Master Monty asked me to stay and would pay me a galleon a month. I always told him it was too much, but he insisted,' Dobby shrugged, his tennis ball eyes gleaming with happiness.

Jessica snorted, 'Dobs, he just liked seeing what crazy pair of socks you would bring home to wear next. And, to answer your question, Harry.. I..' She seemed to be fighting an internal battle, furiously thinking about how best to answer. 'Yes.'

Harry's bubble of hope suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. 'What do you mean by 'yes'?'

She smiled. Since she met him last night, Harry had seemed like a changeable, surly teenager. Of course, she understood why, after the past hour of explanations and story telling. But, in that moment, Harry looked like the little boy watching her brother make smoke rings with his wand. He looked like James on christmas morning. He looked like her happy nephew.

'Yes. If you want to, you'll stay with me. You need to know a lot more about me, and I need to know a lot more about you. But, yes. My house is your house. Not that I've been to my house in the last fuck-knows how many years. So, if my house is still standing and habitable, its yours too.'

'Oh yes, Mistress Jessie. Dobby would never let Potter Place fall to the ground. Dobby is a good elf! Dobby goes to clean regularly, on his days off from Hogwarts!' Dobby interjected, smiling happily between them.

'Well, that's settled then. I'm not sure what old Dumbles will say about it, but fuck it. You don't want to go back to Mr Piggy and Privet Drive, so you won't. That's that.'

'Jessica, that really isn't your decision to make without consulting anyone,' an unmistakable deep, wise voice intoned behind them at the entrance to the office.

'And Harry is MY Godson, Jess! Why d'you think you can just dance in here and take him away from me?' Sirius barked, attempting to push his way in past Dumbledore. The calm persona he had been attempting wear when Harry awoke had completely dissolved. Instead, the animagus was out for blood and all the anger he had felt last the night had reappeared. 'You haven't been here! You don't even know him! I don't give a fuck whatever 'mission' Albus reckons you've been on! You left us! You left me!'

Instead of screaming, red-faced, at him like Harry expected, Jessica simply looked at him. A flash of pity and regret flew across her eyes. She licked her lips slowly and seemed to try and gather her thoughts.

'If I could have broken you out of there Pads, I would have. You know I would have,' she said in her clearest voice, getting up and moving towards the man. 'And, if I could have stopped him hurting them, you know I would have. But, I couldn't, Sweet.' She reached up with one hand to the side of his face, carefully and purposefully stroking one finger up his cheek, before threading her fingers through the hair at the side of his face. Sirius struggled with himself a moment, before leaning into it like a dog. She continued, 'Silly puppy, thinking I had a choice in leaving. Stupid dog, thinking that I wouldn't be back.'

He opened his eyes and looked firmly into hers. 'You can't go again. We need you, me and Harry. Moony too,' he whispered. 'His mum.. Hope, she..'

Jessica moved her hand to his lips, 'shh, I know. I know. I'm not going anywhere, Pads. I'm back and I'm here to stay. To fight.'


	7. Prophecies and Elves

**Please Note: This chapter contains some direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. They seemed to fit well, but they definitely do not belong to me!**

A small clearing of a throat behind them reminded Sirius and Jessica of their company. Dumbledore had taken his seat behind the desk and was looking at the two of them reuniting with raised eyebrows. Harry noticed that he actually didn't seem particularly happy about it.

'Now then, if we could all take a seat, I believe we have quite a deal to discuss. Harry has a very difficult year and..'

'A difficult year?' Jessica interrupted furiously. 'A difficult year? Are you fucking kidding me Albus? You may not have told me much, but you did manage to mention that you left that Umbridge bitch in charge of the school!'

'You know that was through neccessity rather than choice, Jessica. Please sit down if you intend on staying while I talk to Harry.' Dumbledore intoned seriously. Jessica sank slowly into her chair, glaring at him all the while. She sat on Harry's left, while Sirius sat, straight-backed, on his right. 'Harry, I owe you an explanation. And explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regards to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failing of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if hey forget what it was to be young... and I seem to have forgotten lately.'

And, with that, Dumbledore spoke of the prophecy, and the increasingly powerful and concerning connection between Harry and Voldemort. He spoke for a long time; his words punctuated with weary and curious questions from Harry, angry shakes of her head from Jessica and some sad, dog-like whimpers from Sirius. Never had Harry seen the man before him look so old and tired. Dumbledore explained that Kreacher had lied about the whereabouts of his master when Harry floo-called Grimmauld Place, and told the trio of his suspicions that the elf had been reporting to Narcissa and her husband.

'You see, Harry, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master.'

'But he could tell the Malfoy's of other things. We never thought of that.' Sirius interrupted, a hand coming to rest over his mouth as Dumbledore inclined his head mournfully. 'Things that we thought too trivial or obvious.'

'Like what?' asked Harry

'Like the fact that the person Sirius cares most about in the world is you,' said Dumbledore quietly, a soft glance at the person in question. Harry looked up at his Godfather who nodded solemnly. Dumbledore continued 'Kreacher's information made Voldemort realise that the one person for whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black.'

Harry could feel his all the blood leave his face, and he licked at his dry lips as he considered what to say. 'So, Kreacher wants Sirius dead?'

'Kreacher wanted Sirius dead, Harry, yes,' Dumbledore replied, causing Sirius' eyebrows to suddenly raise. For the first time since the conversation began, Jessica leaned forward and spoke.

'You killed the little shit, didn't you?'

Instead of facing her, Dumbledore turned to Sirius. 'I am afraid that the risk was too great, Sirius...'

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, 'D'you honestly think I care? I hated the bastard; only kept him around because you made me.'

'Well, regardless of the past, Kreacher has been dealt with. He is no longer a risk. We do, however, have to address the issue of you Occlumency lessons. I am aware that they obviously did not go according to plan.'

'Snape stopped them! He threw me out of his office!' Harry snarled angrily, his eyes flicking to Jessica as she began to laugh.

'You left it to Sev to teach him Occlumency? Bloody hell, you must be going senile old man. After all, he is the spit' of James at that age,' she interjected.

'I realise that. It was a mistake for me not to teach you myself, and we will put that to rights in the coming year.'

'Forget that,' Jessica said, shaking her head, 'I'll teach you this summer, Mr Chosen One. Never mind waiting until September.' Dumbledore inclined his head to her, silently deciding that it was not worth provoking a further shouting match in his office.

Harry had gone white again at the mention of the prophecy. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he considered what had been spoken of in the past hour. 'So... at the end of all this... I'm going to have to face him again? Does it mean that... that one of us has to kill the other one?'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. Sirius once again put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it. Jessica reached for a hand and clasped it, giving it a squeeze. Harry absentmindedly wondered when he had accepted the aunt that he had never met before. When he began to feel support from just her presence. He guessed that it didn't really matter.

'I'm going to do my best. I...' He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding onto. 'I have friends to fight for. I have a family,' he glanced up at his Godfather and aunt, 'and I'm going to do my best to win. To kill him.'

A smattered round of applause came from the various portraits hung around the office, all of whom had been quietly eavesdropping the entire conversation. Dumbledore and Sirius had locked eyes and seemed to be having a silent conversation made up of head movements and legilimency. Jessica, on the other hand, was smirking at her nephew. She reached down the side of her armchair and came up with a brown leather bag. She plunged her arm, up to the elbow, into it (to Harry's wide-eyed amazement) and her smirk widened even further when she found what she was looking for. She withdrew her arm and brought with it something concealed in the palm of her hand.

'Well if you're gonna kill the bastard, you better start with the upperhand,' she said, throwing the object onto the desk in front of them.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped wildly and he raised from his chair, his eyes moving quickly between Jessica and the cracked locket, which bore an ornate 'S'.

 **Authors Note: Dun dun dunn.. Thankyou for reading, please please review, I so want to know what people think!**


End file.
